


not a good man

by Spikedluv



Series: Lip Service [3]
Category: Jericho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: trope_bingo, First Time, Lip Service Comment Fest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Trope Bingo Round 5, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Jake took to sucking cock quicker than he did to turning a wrench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a good man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Lip Service CommentFest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/65822.html) for the prompt listed in the Summary above, and also used as a fill for round five of [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the _first time/last time_ square.
> 
> Canon has been altered in the writing of this fic. If you want to see what those items are, check out the notes at the end.
> 
> Written: October 24, 2015

When Jake Green first started coming around the garage on the weekends, Jonah didn’t immediately tell him to shove off. Everyone knew the boy was Johnston Green’s oldest, and while Jonah knew that he’d gotten in trouble with Chris a time or two, he’d also seen him with Emily a few times, so he figured Jake couldn’t be a bad kid. Most likely Jake was trying to get a rise out of his daddy the Mayor, but so long as he didn’t get in the way, Jonah didn’t care if he hung around.

That was Jonah’s first mistake.

Jake went from being a ghost that lurked on the sidelines to leaning over the side of the car Jonah was working on, watching avidly, to handing Jonah tools when he asked for them.

“Emily know you’re here?” Jonah asked Jake one day as he took the 3/8" socket out of his fingers.  
Jake shrugged.

“She ain’t gonna think you’re any cooler ‘cause you hang out with her no-good old man,” Jonah advised.

Jake came back the next weekend and Jonah kept his mouth shut. Kid wanted to play the tough guy, it wasn’t his place to put him back on track.

When it appeared that Jake wasn’t gonna give up, Jonah said, “You wanna learn?”

Jake shrugged again.

“Either you do, or you don’t, kid, ain’t no in-between,” Jonah said.

“Yes,” Jake said.

So Jonah taught Jake how to turn a wrench. Kid was a quick learner.

“You’ve done this before?”

“With my Grandpa some,” Jake said.

“On that old crop duster?”

Jake nodded and smiled a little bit to himself at some happy memory.

They didn’t talk much, and even then it usually had to do with the vehicles they were working on, but Jonah had noticed that Jake had been coming around even more than usual recently, dropping by some days after school instead of keeping it to the weekend.

“Haven’t seen you with Chris lately,” Jonah said one day when Jake’s hands were buried in the guts of a truck and he couldn’t up and disappear like a wisp of smoke. His glare said he knew Jonah’d done that on purpose.

“You two still friends?”

Jake shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“What does that mean?”

Jake gave Jonah a look, like he was trying his patience. “I had to agree to not hang out with Chris anymore, alright?”

Jonah hadn’t realized that it had gotten to that point. Not that his ex or either of his kids spoke to him these days. “Or what?” he said, curious.

Jake mumbled something.

“What was that?”

Jake glared at Jonah and repeated, “Military school.”

“Ahh,” Jonah said. “Sorry.”

Jake gestured with his head, as if it was no big deal. “Chris is hanging out with Mitch Cafferty these days, and I don’t like him.”

Jonah didn’t know who this Mitch Cafferty was, but he’d look into him. He made a mental note and went on with his questioning. “What about Emily, you two still hang out?”

“No,” Jake said shortly.

“Why not?”

“You gonna let this go?” Jake said, exasperated.

“Not a chance, kid.”

Jake sighed. “Fine. Emily blames me for not keeping Chris out of trouble.” He paused, then added, “And she said she didn’t want to see me so long as I was hanging out here, okay? Satisfied now?”

Jonah didn’t say ‘I told you so’ like Jake was expecting him to, going by the mulish expression on his face. “You chose getting grease under your nails rather than hanging out with a pretty girl?” he said instead.

Jake didn’t say anything at first, and when Jonah glanced up he saw that the kid’s face had turned cherry red. Jake noticed Jonah looking and ducked his head.

“I just like coming here, alright?”

“And it’s got nothing to do with pissing off your old man?”

Jake frowned up at the truck on the rack, but didn’t say anything.

“Alright,” Jonah said equably, turning back to the engine. “No accounting for taste,” he added, which earned him a startled chuckle.

Jonah hadn’t looked past the obvious when Jake started hanging around – a seventeen year old kid trying to piss off his old man, maybe impress his girlfriend. But with Jake’s reaction in mind he started paying more attention, noticed how often Jake looked at him, how the boy got tongue-tied when Jonah talked to him, how the flush rose on the back of his neck when Jonah leaned over him to see how he was doing on one repair or another.

Well, fuck, Jonah thought. That was a complication he didn’t see coming, and one he certainly didn’t need. If Johnston Green got wind that his kid was panting after a man old enough to be his father, especially a man like Jonah Prowse, Jonah would lose his balls, Mayor or not.

Jonah did the only thing he could think to get Jake to stop coming around – he acted a bit like an ass. He was gruff when he spoke to the kid, and short with him when he asked a question. The looks Jake gave him now were tinged a little bit with hurt, but Jonah told himself that was what he wanted.

Jake started showing up later to the garage, or leaving earlier than normal. Jonah kept his focus on the oil he was changing, or the hose he was replacing, and acted like he didn’t notice the change. The first day Jake didn’t show up at all, Jonah reminded himself that it was for the best, and if he dinged up his knuckles worse than usual because he kept listening for the sound of Jake’s footsteps on the broken up concrete, well, no one but him had to know.

The next day Jake showed up with a flexible brace on his wrist. Jonah set down the impact wrench and hurried over to Jake. “What the hell happened?” he said, reaching for his wrist, but not touching it because of the dirt and grime on his hands.

Jake shrugged. “Sprained it.”

“How?”

Jake ducked his head instead of answering. “Just wanted to let you know why I wasn’t coming around.”

Jonah’s throat closed up tight and he couldn’t speak. Jake gave him a sad smile and turned to leave. Jonah didn’t know why his heart fell into his stomach, since this was exactly what he’d been trying to accomplish – the kid and the complications that came with him out of his hair. It was just . . . he’d miss having the company was all. He was the only one in the garage when the trucks were out on deliveries, and he usually liked it that way, but this stupid kid with his big brown eyes and cocky grin when he accomplished a difficult task Jonah assigned him, had burrowed under his skin.

“You can’t work an engine, but you can still hand me tools.”

Jonah had no idea where that had come from. He was trying to get rid of the kid, not give him a reason to stay. Still, in for a penny . . .

“Unless you’re too good for that, now that you can do an oil change without getting a face full of it.”

Jake stopped walking, probably as surprised as Jonah at the offer. He turned back around, but kept his gaze on the floor. “Figured you’d be glad to be rid of me.”

Jonah let out an explosive sigh and only then realized he’d been holding his breath. “I don’t mind you hanging around. Truth is, I enjoy the company,” he said. “It’s just . . .”

Jake looked up at him then. “Just what?”

“You gotta stop looking at me the way you do,” Jonah forced himself to say.

The color rose in Jake’s cheeks and he looked like he wanted the cracked concrete to open up and swallow him.

“It can’t ever happen, you know that, right?”

“Why not?”

Jonah snorted. “Lotsa reasons, kid,” he said. “One being I’m old enough to be your daddy. And speaking of your daddy, he’s have my balls if he even thought I’d laid a hand on you, and I like my balls right where they are, thank you very much.”

There was a moment of loaded silence while they both waited to see what the other would do. Jonah couldn’t continue to stand there staring at Jake, so he turned to go back to work. “You can abide by that, and you’re not too good to be a grease monkey, you’re welcome to stay,” Jonah said over his shoulder.

He picked up the impact wrench and got back to work on the tire he was replacing, not thinking at all about whether the kid would stay. And it certainly wasn’t relief he felt when Jake handed him a lug nut when he needed it.

After that, Jake kept coming around. He handed tools to Jonah and told him what he was doing wrong. Jake kept on in the face of Jonah’s glares, and when Jonah insisted he’d been doing it this way for years, thank you, you little shit, Jake just shrugged and said, “Contrary to popular belief, it is possible for old dogs to learn new tricks.” Jake had nearly fallen off his perch when he ducked a wadded up rag Jonah threw at him.

The day Jake came in with the brace off his wrist and started working on a transmission Jonah had pulled to see if it was worth refurbishing, Jonah had a moment where he realized he’d miss having Jake right there, hanging over the same truck Jonah was working on. He shook it off and got back to work.

Things went back to normal. Maybe too normal. Jake still looked at Jonah too much, though he got embarrassed when he caught himself doing it, or worse, when Jonah caught him at it. He still got tongue-tied, though now he blustered his way out of it. And he still flushed when Jonah got too close, which was something he tried not to do.

The tables turned one day when Jonah had his hands buried in the guts of an engine and couldn’t quite get at the bolt he was reaching for. After a few minutes of listening to him grunt and swear, Jake came over.

“Let me,” he said, “I’ve got smaller hands.”

Jake didn’t wait for Jonah to reply. He bent over the side of the car, hip nudged right up against Jonah’s, upper body twisted so his chest was tight against Jonah’s arm as he leaned in and stretched himself out along Jonah. There was a soft grunt as he reached, his fingers sliding over Jonah’s, and then Jake made a sound of triumph.

Jake grinned at Jonah. “Got it.”

Jonah tried to smile back, but he was frozen in place by the fact that he’d gotten aroused by the way Jake’s body touched his, and the sounds the kid made. “Thanks, kid,” Jonah managed to get out, though it sounded kind of choked to his ears.

They both got back to work, though Jonah was distracted by the realization that things with Jake were suddenly a lot more complicated than he’d originally thought. It wouldn’t be a problem, though. Jake was managing to keep his hormones to himself – mostly. Jonah would do the same.

~*~

It turned out to be a problem.

Jake did nothing differently that Jonah could discern, and yet he was hyper-aware of the kid when he was there – the slide of Jake’s voice down his spine, the brush of his fingers when he handed off a wrench, the knowledge that he was bent over a car even when Jonah didn’t let himself look – and of the silence when he wasn’t.

One day Jake cut his hand when he was working on the camshaft and bled all over the place. Jonah knew that it probably looked worse than it was, but he couldn’t see how deep the cut was because of all the blood.

“You damned fool kid,” he said as he set Jake onto a chair in the office and pressed a clean rag to his hand.

“I didn’t even realize I did it at first,” Jake said, still sounding surprised by it. “I thought I dodged a bullet, and then there was all this blood.”

“You’re not going to pass out, are you?”

Jake glared at him. “No.”

“Okay, hold this. Tight,” Jonah added as Jake took over putting pressure on the heel of his hand at the base of his thumb.

Jonah left Jake alone long enough to wash his hands and get out the items he needed from the first aid kit. Once he was ready, Jonah went back to check on Jake.

“Is it still bleeding?”

“Like a motherfucker,” Jake said.

“Watch your language, and keep pressure on it.”

Jake gave Jonah a look, but he kept the rag pressed to his hand, which was all Jonah could ask for. Jonah left the truck he’d been working on and did some paperwork so he could stay by Jake’s side.

“You don’t have to babysit me,” Jake said. “I can do this without screwing up.”

Jonah raised his eyebrows and wondered where that had come from. “I know,” he said. “I’ve been putting these orders off.” It wasn’t exactly true, but Jake knew how much Jonah hated the paperwork part of the job. The only reason he didn’t pawn it off on one of the others was because he didn’t trust anyone else not to rip him off.

Jake shifted in the chair and grimaced a little.

“You alright?”

“Fine,” Jake said, then, “Just hurts a little, is all.”

“Shit,” Jonah said. He opened the top desk drawer and took out a bottle of store brand aspirin. He shook two into his hand and held them out to Jake, who looked at first like he might deny he needed them, but then picked up the two small pills and swallowed them dry.

Jonah checked Jake’s hand and decided that the bleeding had stopped enough for him to flush and bandage the wound. Jake followed him to the bathroom and obediently sat on the closed toilet lid so Jonah could clean the skin around the cut and then gently drizzle some hydrogen peroxide onto the cut. They both watched in fascination as it bubbled.

Jonah washed it away with another trickle of hydrogen peroxide, and again until it barely bubbled. He squeezed out some antibacterial cream, held the edges of the cut together with two butterfly bandages, and then folded a piece of gauze into a small square and taped it into place. Because of the location, the edges of the tape peeled up, so Jonah added another piece of tape around the inside of Jake’s thumb to hold it into place.

Despite Jake’s protestations, Jonah closed up the shop for the few minutes it took to drive him home. Jonah didn’t think the cut warranted stitches, but he’d rather that Jake’s mother make that determination, and sooner rather than later.

Jake didn’t come back to the shop for two days, and Jonah wondered if his parents had forbidden him to return. On the third day Jonah heard the familiar rumble as Jake’s car pulled into the lot, and a weight he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying lifted off his chest.

“Shit,” Jonah hissed. “Shit!” He kicked a tire for good measure and was leaning over the car as if nothing was amiss when Jake stepped through the open bay door.

Jonah looked up briefly from what he was doing. “How’s your hand?”

“Good,” Jake said, then added, “Can’t put a lot of pressure on it, so my grip’s for shit, but I can still hand you tools. And tell you what you’re doing wrong.”

Jonah snorted, and just like that things were back to normal. Which wasn’t exactly a positive thing because Jonah’s new normal was a slow realization that he might be looking at Jake the same way he’d caught Jake looking at him.

~*~

As if acknowledging that fact opened the flood gates, Jonah started noticing Jake more. Or maybe he was noticing his reactions to the kid. Which would’ve been less embarrassing if he was actually still a teenaged boy.

Jonah refused to touch himself when Jake had been the reason he’d gotten hard, and he refused to think about Jake when he was taking care of himself in the shower or in bed. That was a slippery slope just waiting for Jonah to step foot on it.

Jonah’s sex life (with his right hand) became a lot less satisfying when he had to consciously force himself to think about anything but Jake. The devil on his shoulder said, What would it hurt to think about Jake? It’s not like you’re touching him. No one can arrest you for just thinking about the kid. And so Jonah put his foot on the path and took the first step that led to his damnation.

Once he’d allowed Jake into his thoughts while he was jerking off, he could barely think of anything else. That soon spilled over to times when he wasn’t alone. Jonah walked around like an exposed nerve, his body hanging on the edge of arousal whenever Jake was in the vicinity. Jonah’s only consolation at this point was that he’d managed to get through the days without rubbing one out in the bathroom at the shop with Jake on the other side of the too-thin door.

Until the day Jake managed to sneak up behind Jonah while he was concentrating on getting a god . . . damned . . . bolt out, and set his hand on Jonah’s back at the base of his spine. Jonah froze. He turned his head to Jake and hoped he managed to speak in a normal tone even though his skin felt flushed and the spots where Jake’s fingers had touched him burned as if he’d touched a flame.

Jonah figured that he must’ve said something coherent because Jake nodded and then moved away. As soon as Jonah could move without giving away his erection, he went to the bathroom and thought about Jake’s fingers hot on his back while he jerked off with Jake right in the other room.

It happened again, and again, and Jonah would’ve gotten mad at the kid if he’d thought that Jake was doing it on purpose. But he wasn’t stupid, and it wouldn’t take Jake long to figure out what was going on.

Jonah could tell Jake to leave, to not come back, but that would be like lighting up a sign that flashed his sins above his head in neon. Or at least made Jake wonder. Either way, it would be admitting that he couldn’t handle having Jake around, and it wouldn’t take Jake long to figure out why.

Jake had backed off like Jonah had asked him to, but once he figured out Jonah’s secret Jake would push, and Jonah had enough self-awareness to know that he wouldn’t be able to stand up to Jake going after what he wanted full force. Which meant that it was all up to Jonah to put an end to this.

He had to quit cold turkey, like ripping off a bandaid. He stopped jerking off at work entirely, though it often took a cold, wet hand to get himself back under a semblance of control, and he stopped thinking about Jake when he jerked off at home, which sometimes meant that he forwent jerking off altogether because Jake was a persistent motherfucker and it was nearly impossible to not think about him, especially when Jonah was thinking about not thinking about him.

Which meant that Jonah was irritable and jumpy at work, and more importantly, horny, and primed to go off at the slightest provocation.

He’d gotten pretty good at anticipating Jake, knowing where he was at all times so he could keep one step ahead of him. Jake gave him a look sometimes, and once he asked Jonah if anything was wrong (to which Jonah lied his ass off and said ‘no’). Frankly, avoiding getting too close to Jake, much less coming into contact with him, was exhausting, and, in the end, futile.

“Emily wants to go to the prom,” Jake said one day out of the blue.

“I expect most girls do,” Jonah said, most of his focus on the timing belt he was replacing.

“With me,” Jake clarified.

Jonah glanced up just long enough to see that Jake was terrified of something. His reaction to that pronouncement, maybe. Jonah stuck his head back under the hood. “You two seeing each other again?”

“No,” Jake said, and Jonah only heard certainty in his voice.

“Good,” Jonah said. “My little girl’s smarter than that.” He said it lightly so Jake would know he was joking, but Jake was staring intently at him and Jonah didn’t think he’d even heard.

“I want you to kiss me,” Jake said suddenly, then looked equal parts embarrassed and determined.

Jonah felt heat creep over his skin like he’d been standing too close to the fire, and really, he had been. Jonah managed to keep his voice light when he said, “You know that ain’t gonna happen, kid,” and then he hid his face in the car.

“Why not?” Jake said.

“You know why not.”

“Not really,” Jake said. “I mean, I’m not asking you to fuck me . . .”

Jonah swore when the belt slipped.

“It’s just a kiss,” Jake insisted with all the naivete of the young.

“My reasons still stand,” Jonah said, clapping himself on the back for keeping his tone cool and calm.

“No one has to know,” Jake said. “I won’t tell anyone, I just want to know if I’m . . .”

Jake trailed off and Jonah chanced a glance at him. He looked dejected enough that Jonah was tempted, just for a second, but it was enough to make him angry. More at himself than at Jake, but his tone was harsh when he said, “Find someone your own age to experiment with, kid.”

“I don’t want to experiment,” Jake said.

Jonah raised his eyebrows. “That ain’t what this is?”

Jake ducked his head. “I don’t want it to be anyone else,” he said, so soft that Jonah almost missed it.

Jonah had been doing his damnedest to keep his hands off of Jake, to keep him out of his thoughts, but he was only fucking human. He turned his frustration onto Jake. “You think this is a game?”

Jake’s eyes went wide.

“You think you know what you’re getting into? Well, you don’t know anything, kid.”

“I know you won’t hurt me,” Jake said, sounding anything but certain of it.

“You don’t know any such thing,” Jonah said. “In fact, I bet everyone you know, including my daughter, has told you to stay away from me. That’s because they all know I’m not a good man, Jake. I take what I want from people, and I don’t care who gets hurt.”

Jake was studying Jonah and it appeared that he’d stopped listening. “You hearing me, kid?”

“I’m hearing you; you’re a bad hand to bet all my money on,” Jake said, brow furrowed in thought. “You know what I’m not hearing? You saying that you’re not interested.”

“Well, I’m not interested,” Jonah said truthfully. There was a lot of things he wasn’t interested in experiencing, and Johnston Green discovering that he’d soiled his son was at the top of that list.

Instead of backing off, Jake grew bolder. “Prove it.”

Jonah laughed a little meanly. “I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

Which was exactly the wrong thing to say, apparently, because Jake smiled like he’d just won the lottery. “You _want_ to kiss me,” he said, sounding a little bit unsure and a whole lot pleased by the fact.

“No, I do not,” Jonah denied.

Jake closed the distance between them. “You want to fuck me, too?”

Jonah couldn’t stop his reaction at the image Jake’s words conjured up; he shuddered, and Jake’s eyes gleamed.

“You want to bend me over this car right here and fuck me,” Jake mused, sliding his hand over the fender like he was caressing a lover as he moved further into Jonah’s space.

“Have you thought about it?” Jake said, following Jonah when he stepped back under the pretense of grabbing a rag off the tool box to wipe off his hands.

The words were bold, but Jake’s skin was flushed with nerves. And not a little excitement, Jonah thought.

“Do you think about me when you jerk off?” Jake pushed.

Jonah didn’t look at the bathroom, didn’t even let himself _think_ about what he’d done in there, but something must’ve given him away. Jake glanced towards the bathroom and tilted his head. He looked back at Jonah, then towards the bathroom again. His breaths were coming faster, harder.

“Really?” Jake said. “Here?”

Jonah snapped when Jake smirked. He’d been trying so fucking hard to keep his hands off the kid, and Jake thought it was a game, wouldn’t stop poking at it. He grabbed Jake by the shoulder and shoved him back against the side of the car. Jake gasped when his back hit the car, but it wasn’t out of fear.

“You play with fire, boy, you’re gonna get burned,” Jonah warned.

In response, Jake let his head fall back against the roof of the car, leaving his throat exposed like a dare. He opened his eyes and looked at Jonah, the bright gleam of anticipation dulled just slightly by the haze of arousal clouding them now.

“I know what I’m doing,” Jake insisted.

Jonah laughed; he tried to make it scornful, but it sounded brittle, hysterical. “You have no fucking idea, kid.”

Jonah tried to muster of the strength to pull away, but Jake slipped a finger into one of his belt loops and tugged. Not hard, but Jonah was already leaning towards Jake, like a moth to the god damned flame, and it was enough to get Jonah off balance so he had to take a step forward to keep himself from smashing into Jake. That’s all it took to bring their bodies together.

Jake moaned, soft and low in his throat. He didn’t take his eyes off Jonah as he rolled his hips.

“Thought you didn’t want me to fuck you,” Jonah growled as he used every effort to keep his hips still when all they wanted to do was rock forward to meet each of Jake’s easy thrusts.

“Said I wasn’t asking you to,” Jake corrected, little hitches in his breathing. “Didn’t say I didn’t want it.

“I was wrong,” Jonah said. He slid his hand from Jake’s shoulder to his neck, curled his fingers around Jake’s vulnerable throat. “First day you came around I warned you that I was trouble, but you’re the one that’s trouble.”

Jonah knew he should pull away, but he felt pinned in place by the finger hooked through his belt loop, the hard heat pressing into his belly, the thud of Jake’s pulse against the tips of his fingers.

Jonah bent his head, and Jake made a needy little sound that went straight to his cock. It didn’t matter how often Jonah had told himself that he should stop – he’d been drawn to something in Jake since the day he first met him, as if Jake was his magnetic north.

Jonah brushed his lips across Jake’s, a light touch that gave them both the opportunity to change their minds, even though it was highly unlikely that either of them would back down given that they’d both gotten this close to the flame. Jonah knew that they were both probably going to get burned, but with Jake’s breath hot on his face he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Jonah was tempted to rush it, to bite Jake’s lips and lay claim to his mouth, but he found himself wanting to go slow, as much for his own benefit as for Jake’s. Plus, he couldn’t deny that he loved the breathy little sounds coming out of Jake’s mouth, the way his hips slowed down so he could concentrate on the soft slide of Jonah’s lips against his own, the way his finger tightened in the belt loop on one side and clutched at Jonah’s t-shirt on the other.

Jonah nudged his tongue against Jake’s lips, and Jake eagerly opened to him. Jonah took his time mapping Jake’s mouth, savoring the taste of him, the way Jake’s tongue danced against his own. Jonah raised his head and got a little jolt of satisfaction when he saw how red and swollen Jake’s lips had become from their kisses, how he could barely raise his eyelids, and the pupil Jonah did see was completely blown.

Jonah could end this now – _should_ end this now. Jake had gotten his kiss, and Jonah could pretend that’s all he’d meant to happen. But Jake was still pressing hard against him, lying pliant against the car, and looking at Jonah as if he was something special.

Jonah knew he wasn’t – if he was, he would have turned Jake away a long time ago – and the kiss had only served to whet his appetite for the boy. So instead of doing the right thing and sending Jake home, Jonah rocked his hips into Jake’s and heard his low, desperate moan as their cocks slid against one another through their clothes, watched his eyes roll back in his head as arousal coursed through his veins.

“We can stop,” Jonah said, though he had no intention of doing so – proving just how bad of a person he really was. He knew there was no way Jake would agree to stop, knew the boy was too far gone to be able to make that choice even if he wanted to. But he was going to make Jake say it, make him take the responsibility of what happened next, even though Jonah should’ve been the responsible one. He was an adult, but he wasn’t a good man. He’d warned Jake about that, but the boy hadn’t listened.

“No,” Jake breathed. “Jonah, please.”

“Please what?” Jonah said, enjoying this power he held over the boy, especially since he’d been powerless to resist Jake since they’d met.

“Please,” Jake said again, and just when Jonah thought he wasn’t going to say anything else, he added, “Make me come.”

A shiver went down Jonah’s spine at the neediness in Jake’s voice. He slipped a hand between them and squeezed Jake through the denim. Jake mewled and pushed into his hand. It was a sound Jonah desperately wanted to hear again, but the boy was already too close, and there was something besides Jake’s mouth that Jonah wanted to taste.

Jonah tore at the belt Jake wore, at the button and zipper. Jake’s eyes went wide when Jonah pushed his jeans and briefs down over his hips, and his breathing sped up.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Jake asked, less a question than a hope that Jonah would confirm Jake’s own thoughts.

“Can’t send you home with a wet spot, now, can I?” Jonah said as he went to his knees (a feat that wasn’t as easy as it used to be, not that he was going to admit it).

Jonah pressed his face against Jake and breathed in deeply. The musky scent of him made Jonah’s cock throb. He licked up the length of Jake’s cock, and then around the head before taking it into his mouth. He sucked Jake like he was holding his favorite lollipop on his tongue, and he couldn’t resist looking up to see how Jake was handling it.

The kid’s mouth was hanging open and Jonah could only see a slit of white at the bottom of his eyes. He was breathing hard, as if he’d just run for the winning touchdown. Suddenly Jonah wanted to _wreck_ him, to watch Jake fall apart before he reached his climax. Jonah found the spot at the ridge of Jake’s cock and worked it with his tongue until Jake was shaking with it. A squeeze and tug on his balls just when Jake neared orgasm forced it back, and earned Jonah a groan of protest.

Jonah gave Jake a look that said, ‘ _Not_ a good man,’ and did it again. He felt the muscles in Jake’s legs quivering as he sought release, and Jonah pushed until Jake was hovering on the edge, and then pulled him back.

“Fuck you, Jonah,” Jake said, but it sounded more like a plea.

This time Jonah took Jake into his throat and swallowed around him. He pulled back to breathe, worked the ridge, then took him deep again. Jake was usually pretty quiet, but words were fairly tripping off his tongue now, words like _please_ and _oh god_ , and when Jake said Jonah’s name it was like a benediction.

Jonah worked the exposed bundle of nerves until Jake was keening softly with the need to come. When Jake went taut, Jonah suckled even harder. Jake had opened his eyes and looked at Jonah as if he expected him to deny his release again, but Jonah’d had enough teasing – he wanted the taste of Jake’s come in his mouth.

Jake’s eyes went wide with surprise when he started to come, and then his eyelids dropped as if it was too much effort to hold them up. Jake’s come spilled across Jonah’s tongue and he had to swallow it more quickly than he’d like when all he wanted to do was savor it. He sucked Jake’s softening cock until the kid made a sound of discomfort. Jonah pulled off reluctantly, and rested his forehead against Jake’s hip as he reached down to undo his own jeans.

Jake slid his hand over Jonah’s head, then tugged at his hair. “Let me.”

It took Jonah a few seconds to figure out what Jake meant. His cock throbbed at the thought of having Jake’s hand on him. Jonah stood, knees creaking, and leaned against the car beside Jake. He took Jake’s hand and guided it to the cock sticking out of the open ‘V’ of his pants. “Your hand,” Jonah said. “I’m close, so it won’t take much.”

Jonah tried not to make a sound when Jake touched him, but he was largely unsuccessful. It felt amazing to have Jake’s hand on him, even though his touch was more tentative than Jonah’s own.

“Touch me . . . ,” Jonah began to instruct Jake, then groaned when Jake’s thumb found the same bundle of nerves he’d teased on Jake.

“Yeah.” Jake smirked. “That area’s pretty sensitive, isn’t it?”

Jonah tried to think of something to say in response to Jake’s wise ass comment, but he was having enough trouble keeping his knees locked so he didn’t slide right back down to the floor. Jake’s touch was lighter than his own would’ve been, his hand softer than Jonah’s calloused one, but it felt so good that Jonah couldn’t find the words to tell him to change his grip even if he’d wanted to.

Jonah had been close even before Jake touched him, but even so it was a surprise when waves of pleasure rolled over him. It seemed like an endless moment, no beginning or ending, until Jonah felt the solidity of the car at his back, the concrete floor firm under his feet. Jake’s hand had stilled, but he continued to hold Jonah’s cock.

Jonah opened his eyes and saw that Jake was staring at his own hand. He waited silently to see if Jake was going to have some kind of freak out over touching another guy. Instead, Jake released Jonah and raised his hand to his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the come coating his fingers.

If he could’ve, Jonah would’ve gotten hard again just watching the display Jake unknowingly put on. He must’ve made a sound because Jake raised his eyes. His cheeks pinked up a little bit with embarrassment at his own audacity, but his gaze never left Jonah’s as he continued to lick Jonah’s release off his fingers.

Jonah finally found his footing and pushed himself off the car. “We should get cleaned up,” he said.

Jake gave Jonah a knowing look and stuck his entire finger in this mouth, sucked on it, and then withdrew it with a ‘pop.’ Jonah shook his head and muttered, “Wise ass.”

~*~

Jonah wasn’t exactly surprised when Jake showed up the next day, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if he hadn’t. If that had been Jake’s first experience with another guy, then it would be normal for him to have second thoughts. Especially since that guy was Jonah Prowse. But Jake just grinned at Jonah and whistled his way through an oil change.

“What’s with the whistling?” Jonah finally asked.

“Just in a good mood,” Jake said, giving Jonah a once over.

Jonah shook his head. “Get back to work.”

“Aye, aye, boss.”

Jonah returned to his own work and tried to ignore that fact the fact that the look Jake had given him had done things to his libido, but leaning over a car with a hard on was just as uncomfortable as it sounded.

“Next time I want to blow you,” Jake said.

Jonah’s hand slipped and he dinged his knuckles. He bit back a curse and glanced at Jake, who just continued to wear that stupid grin. It was beginning to get a little bit creepy. Jonah returned to the car.

“I’ve been practicing.”

This time Jonah did swear. “We have work to do,” he growled at Jake.

“Okay,” Jake said with equanimity.

Five minutes later it had become impossible for Jonah to ignore the erection pressing painfully into the side of the car. “Practicing on what?” he said without looking up.

He heard the satisfaction in Jake’s voice when he said, “A banana. And a dildo I bought.”

Jonah slammed the wrench down. The images of Jake practicing so he could take someone’s cock into their mouth, take _Jonah’s_ cock into his mouth, was the last straw. “Office,” he snapped.

Jake’s smirk couldn’t cover the anxious hitch of his shoulders, like he’d just realized he should be careful what he asked for. He turned to walk towards the office, his swagger muted by the way he glanced back over his shoulder at Jonah to make sure he was following.

Jonah closed and locked the office door behind them. Jake’s eyes went a little wide. He swallowed hard when Jonah’s fingers went to his belt.

“Get on your knees.”

Jake licked his lips as he obediently sank to his knees. Jonah circled Jake as he unbuckled his belt and undid the button. He stood right next to Jake so the sound of the zipper being drawn seemed extra loud in the silence of the room.

Jake tilted his head and stared hungrily at Jonah’s fingers. Jonah backed away from Jake and moved around the desk as he pushed his jeans and briefs down far enough to free himself. Jake actually leaned towards Jonah when he caught sight of the leaking head of his cock. Jonah pushed his pants down farther and sat on the desk chair, ignoring the cold wood against his bare ass the back of his thighs. He spread his knees to make room for Jake between his legs.

Jake’s mouth fell open and Jonah could see the quick rise and fall of his chest as he breathed heavily. Jonah crooked his finger and Jake obediently crawled across the floor to him. Jake looked to him for instruction, but Jonah merely said, “Show me what you’ve learned.”

A flush rose on Jake’s cheeks, but he looked determined. He pressed his face against Jonah and just breathed in the scent of him, and then Jonah felt Jake’s tongue on him. He licked up the hard length of him, and then curled his tongue around the head. He parted his lips to take the head into his mouth and Jonah gave the short hairs at the nape of his neck a tug.

“Bananas don’t care about teeth, but my cock does.”

If Jonah thought the vulgarity would set Jake back, he was wrong. The kid managed a half-hearted glare (it was impossible to look terribly put out when you had the head of a guy’s cock in your mouth), but he was careful when he lowered his mouth farther down Jonah.

Jonah didn’t give Jake any further instruction, just let himself enjoy the feel of Jake’s tongue on him, the sight of his face as he concentrated on his task. Jake’s teeth grazed him a few times, but Jonah didn’t offer correction until Jake tried to take his cock in too far and choked on it.

“Don’t take too much,” Jonah said. “Put your hand here.” Jonah took Jake’s hand and guided it to the base of his cock. “Just suck the head.”

Once he only had to concentrate on sucking the head, Jake got into a rhythm. He jerked the base and got his other hand onto Jonah’s balls. Jonah couldn’t hold back the moan when Jake’s tongue found that spot on the ridge of the head.

It felt too good for Jonah to get riled up at the gloating look in Jake’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you’re good,” he said.

Instead of popping his mouth off Jonah’s cock so he could say something wise in return, Jake closed his eyes and redoubled his efforts. Jonah’s legs fell open wider and he slid down in the seat. He wanted to reach out and put his hand on the back of Jake’s head, force him to take all of it, but that’s not what this was about. Not yet, anyway.

Jonah touched his fingers to Jake’s cheek, pressed his thumb against his lips where they were stretched wide and sealed around his cock. Jake’s eyes opened, but it looked like it took an effort to raise his eyelids.

“I’m close,” Jonah warned. He slid his fingers down to press against Jake’s throat. “You gonna be a good boy and swallow it all for me?”

Jake moaned around Jonah, and the vibration went right through his cock to his balls. “Feel that?” Jonah said. “My balls tight and ready to blow because you’re got your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Jake nodded his head, and Jonah didn’t know which question he was replying to, maybe both. “Here it comes,” Jonah said, groaned. He tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch Jake swallow his come, but every muscle pulled tight and he could only keep them open long enough to see Jake take the first spurt into his mouth and swallow it.

When Jonah opened his eyes, it felt like no time at all had passed, and eons. Jake’s head rested on Jonah’s thigh and he still held Jonah’s softening cock in his mouth. He released it when Jonah’s hand slid into his hair.

“Can I come?” Jake asked.

A jolt of arousal punched Jonah in the belly at the request. “Did you swallow it all?” he asked.

Jake nodded, soft hair tickling Jonah’s leg. “Yes.”

“Let me see,” Jonah commanded.

Jake lifted his head and raised his eyes to Jonah’s, too aroused to be self-conscious. He reflexively licked his lips and Jonah traced his thumb across them, then down Jake’s chin where he could still feel the sticky residue of the come Jake had swiped off with a finger he licked clean.

“Good boy,” Jonah said, and watched the small shudder slide through Jake’s body. “Yes, you can come.”

Jake immediately reached for himself.

“Move back so I can watch.”

A hum vibrated in Jake’s throat as he pushed himself up on his knees and scooted back so Jonah could see his hand. He unfastened his pants and shoved his hand down them and stroked himself.

“Push your pants down.”

Jake pushed his jeans and briefs down until his cock slapped free and jutted straight out from his body. He touched himself again.

“Slow,” Jonah said.

Jake groaned, but his hand slowed down. He tried to glare at Jonah, but he was too aroused, eyelids too heavy for him to do more than look like a debauched angel. Jake kept his eyes on Jonah, and Jonah’s gaze moved from his hand and the shiny red head of his cock to his face, lips swollen, cheeks flushed with desire.

“I’m gonna . . .”

“Not yet,” Jonah said.

Jake’s eyes popped opened as wide as they could. “Jonah . . .”

“Not yet,” Jonah repeated.

Jake growled in frustration, but he released his cock and grabbed his balls, squeezed and tugged on them.

“Good boy,” Jonah purred. “Again.”

Jake panted hard. “It’s too soon.”

“It’s not,” Jonah said, and Jake’s hand returned to his cock.

Within minutes Jake approached the edge again. “Jonah . . .”

“Keep going, but don’t come until I tell you to.”

“I can’t . . . !” Jake cried.

“Don’t come until I tell you,” Jonah repeated.

Jake let out a keen that made Jonah’s own cock twitch, but he continued to stroke himself until his muscles were all shaking with the effort to keep himself from coming.

“Jonah!” Jake whined, his voice strained.

“Okay, Jake,” Jonah said. “Come for me.”

Jonah had barely gotten the words out before Jake’s back arched as his cock pulsed in his hand. Come shot into the air and oozed between his fingers. Jonah touched himself. He was still soft, but it wasn’t from lack of trying. His hips raised off the chair reflexively as he watched Jake’s release spill out of him.

Jake tilted sideways and Jonah reached out to grab his shoulder. He pulled Jake up as he bent down and their lips crashed together. Jonah shoved his tongue into Jake’s mouth, eager to taste what remained of himself, as if he’d claimed Jake by coming in his mouth. Jake whimpered into Jonah’s mouth as his body squeezed out the last of his orgasm, and he would’ve slid to a puddle on the floor if not for Jonah’s hold on him.

Jonah sat back and slid his hand to the nape of Jake’s neck. He squeezed, and said, “Good boy.”

Despite his state of undress, Jonah felt like a king sitting on his throne when Jake shuddered at the words.

~*~

Jake began stopping by the garage in the morning on his way to school. It was even more dangerous, the chance of discovery greater, though he showed up after the trucks were loaded and on their way. Jonah should’ve turned Jake away, but he’d lost any sense of propriety a long time ago, and the chance that he might find it with regard to Jake went out the window at the first taste of Jake’s cock on his tongue.

Jonah was determined to give Jake all the practice sucking cock he wanted. Not that he needed much, because Jake took to sucking cock even quicker than he had to turning a wrench. And he took instruction like he was born to be on his knees, his throat relaxed so Jonah could fuck into his mouth and choke the boy with his cock.

Jonah never let Jake come in the morning. He sent him to school with the taste of Jonah’s come on his tongue and a chubby in his jeans. By the time Jake showed up at the garage after school, Jonah was riding the razor edge of arousal from imagining Jake’s predicament all day long.

His cock hard and aching, Jonah was usually in his office by the time Jake got out of baseball practice, waiting for him under the guise of doing paperwork. Jake knew the truth, but he didn’t call Jonah on it, just went to his knees like a good boy. Sometimes Jonah played a dangerous game and met him in the garage, made Jake suck him off while he leaned against the hood of a car in a well-lit bay, his hands in Jake’s hair as he thrust his hips, making Jake taking him deeper until his cock was sliding down the boy’s throat with ease.

Today Jonah had a customer when Jake arrived, so Jake had begun to work on the car Jonah had pulled into one of the bays. When he finally gotten rid of Abel Jones, Jonah walked over to Jake under the pretense of checking on his work. Jake was bent over the fender and Jonah couldn’t resist stepping up to him and rubbing his erection into Jake’s ass. Jake caught himself as he was pressed against the side of the car, and he groaned.

Jonah thrust again and Jake swore. Jonah knew he was caught between the discomfort of having his hard on pushed into the unyielding metal and the need for more friction. Jonah turned Jake around and put him on his knees, the back of his head against the fender so he had nowhere to go when Jonah fucked into his throat. Jake came in his jeans, untouched.

After that night, Jonah couldn’t stop thinking about Jake’s ass. The kid’s mouth was amazing; he was a quick learner and enthusiastic about having a cock in his mouth. Jonah often thought that Jake had been made to suck cock. But that didn’t stop the fantasies of being the first to take Jake’s ass. It became the holy grail that Jonah couldn’t resist pursuing.

In the office one night, Jonah closed the door and pushed Jake against it, his hips pressing into the kid’s ass. Jake pushed back, and Jonah slipped a hand around him to rub and squeeze him through his jeans. Jake, arms braced on the door, groaned as he pushed into Jonah’s hand, caught between the grip on his cock and the hardness pressing into his ass.

Jonah told Jake to push his jeans down, and Jake, eager to have Jonah’s hand on him, quickly complied. Jonah shoved his hand into Jake’s pants and had a hand on him before Jake had pushed them past his hips. Jonah gripped Jake’s hip with his other hand and held him so he could rub his denim-clad cock against Jake’s bare ass.

“Hands on the door,” Jonah instructed once Jake’s jeans hugged his thighs.

Jake made a sound as he complied, his hips reflexively pushing into Jonah’s hand. Jonah loosened his grip and Jake whined in protest.

“Hold still and let me do all the work,” Jonah said.

“I can’t!” Jake moved his hips, trying to find friction against Jonah’s palm.

Jonah took his hand away and Jake groaned.

“Are you going to be a good boy and do what I say?”

There was a moment when Jonah thought he’d pushed Jake too far, but finally the boy said, “Fine,” and went still against Jonah.

“Good boy,” Jonah said as he took a firm grip on Jake’s cock, his fingers moving over him, finding the spots he knew drove the boy wild.

The muscles in Jake’s arms strained, his entire body went taut as he strove to keep from fucking into Jonah’s hand the way his body demanded. While all of Jake’s attention was focused on his cock, Jonah slid his hand around Jake’s hip to cup his ass cheek. Jonah kneaded the firm, round globe while his fingers mercilessly worked the trigger spots on Jake’s cock.

Jonah slipped a finger between Jake’s ass cheeks and stroked over his hole. Jake let out a soft mewl and his legs shook against Jonah’s.

“You ever touch yourself here?” Jonah whispered against Jake’s ear while his finger rubbed over the hole, the thumb of his other hand working the sweet spot below the ridge of Jake’s cock head.

Jake made a sound Jonah couldn’t decipher. “What was that?” he said.

“Yes,” Jake got out.

Jonah couldn’t tell if the flush crawling up the back of Jake’s neck was from arousal, or the admission Jonah had forced from him.

“Tell me about it,” Jonah said.

Jake groaned, then again in protest when Jonah once more loosened his hold.

“Tell me,” Jonah coaxed.

“Fine,” Jake gritted out. “What . . . ?”

“Anything you feel like telling me,” Jonah said, the tips of his fingers barely touching Jake now.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Jake ground out.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Jonah purred.

“Sometimes when I’m jerking off I . . . touch myself there,” Jake admitted.

Jonah gave Jake’s cock the reward of a single stroke, then said, “You use your fingers?”

“Yes,” Jake said.

Jonah gave his cock another stroke. “How many?”

“One,” Jake said.

Jonah thought that Jake had been going to say something else, so he kept his hand still on the base of Jake’s cock. Finally Jake broke and added, “I tried two once, but it was too much.”

Jonah’s cock twitched as he imagined how tight Jake’s ass must be, having only been breached by a single one of Jake’s fingers. He gave Jake two strokes.

“You ever tried anything else?”

“Like what?” Jake said, but Jonah had heard the hesitation.

“Like that banana you’re so fond of,” Jonah said. “Or the dildo you bought.”

Jake’s neck flushed a deeper red and pink tipped his ears. “No.”

“But?” Jonah said, his hand unmoving on Jake.

“I thought about it,” Jake admitted in a small voice.

Jonah gave Jake three slow strokes that were almost more punishment than reward. “Tell me what you’re thinking about when you touch yourself here.” Jonah’s finger teased the rim of Jake’s asshole.

“You!” Jake blurted out as he squirmed against Jonah’s finger.

“My fingers?” Jonah said.

Jake bowed his head. “Yes.”

“How many?”

“One,” Jake said.

“Just one?” Jonah’s finger continued to circle Jake’s hole, his thumb teased the tip of his cock. “You don’t think about me opening you up with two, maybe three fingers? Stretching you out, getting you ready to take my cock?”

Jake made a sound like a sob.

“Tell me,” Jonah urged.

“Yes!” Jake said. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned when Jonah returned to stroking him, playing with the bundle of nerves.

“Good boy,” Jonah said, and Jake shuddered.

“Jonah,” Jake warned.

“You wanna come, Jake?”

Jake made a gurgling noise in his throat that Jonah took as a yes. He redoubled his efforts on Jake’s sweet spot and slowly eased the tip of his finger inside Jake’s tight hole. “Then come for me,” Jonah said, and Jake went stiff in his arms, cock pulsing in Jonah’s hand, hole clenching around his finger as Jake painted the door with his come.

While Jake was still pliable and stupid with his orgasm, Jonah guided him on rubbery legs over to the desk. He cleared off a spot with the swipe of his arm, uncaring for whatever hit the floor. He draped Jake over the desk and then knelt behind him.

“What’re you doin’?” Jake slurred when he felt Jonah shove his jeans down farther.

Something you probably never dreamed about,” Jonah said. He reached down to adjust himself in his jeans, but didn’t free himself. He hoped the constriction on his cock would keep him from coming before he wanted to.

“Wha–?”

“You ever eat out a girl’s pussy?” Jonah said.

Jake’s ass went red, either at Jonah’s language or at the memory of it, but he didn’t otherwise respond (and Jonah tried very hard to not think about who he might have done that with).

“Gonna show you what it feels like,” Jonah said. He spread Jake’s cheeks with his thumbs, and then leaned in and licked a stripe up the length of the cleft before Jake had a chance to respond. Jake yelped in surprise.

Jonah licked again, the flat of his tongue, concentrating just on Jake’s hole. Jake squirmed.

“Jonah . . . oh god! . . . that’s so gross . . .”

In response, Jonah pointed his tongue and stabbed into Jake’s hole. It was still too tight for him to get far, but he wanted to give the boy an idea of what he was in for. Jonah went back to licking Jake’s hole, sucking on him, letting his teeth graze the tender skin. It didn’t take long for Jake to begin pushing back against Jonah’s face, silently begging for more. Jonah shoved the tip of his tongue into Jake again, and this time it went deeper.

He fucked Jake’s hole a few times before pulling back again. Jake groaned in protest. Jonah reached between his legs and found his cock, which had started to chub up again. “Still want me to stop?”

When Jake remained stubbornly silent, Jonah gave his balls a warning pinch.

“Ow!” Jake jerked in surprise more than pain. “No, I don’t want you to fucking stop, alright?”

“You know I like it when you use your words,” Jonah said.

“You like it when I beg,” Jake said.

Jonah hummed, but didn’t deny it. “So tell me what you want,” he said.

“Jonah . . .”

Jonah blew warm breath over Jake’s wet hole. “Tell me.”

“I want you to lick me,” Jake said, and then, as if he thought that wasn’t enough, “I want you to fuck me with your tongue, to eat me out.”

“You’re suck a good boy, Jake,” Jonah said, and then dove in to give Jake everything he’d asked for. He licked Jake’s hole, and bit his cheeks, and fucked Jake with the pointed tip of his tongue until Jake was writhing on the desk and begging Jonah for more. (Jake hadn’t been wrong; Jonah did love to hear the boy beg.) Jonah stopped Jake when he reached for himself.

“I need to come,” Jake said plaintively.

“And you can, but you can’t touch yourself.”

“Then how the fuck . . . ?”

Jake’s complaint broke off when Jonah’s tongue breached his ass again, and then all Jonah heard was _oh god_ and _please, Jonah_ and _fuck, fuck_.

Jonah pulled back to rest his tongue and he gazed at Jake’s hole, slick with spit and stretched wide enough for his finger. Jonah got his finger wet and pressed the tip against Jake’s hole.

“Yes, please, oh god, Jonah . . .”

Jonah pushed in slowly, and Jake moaned softly as Jonah’s finger filled him.

“Did your finger feel like this?” Jonah said, even though he knew it hadn’t. Jake’s nerve endings were firing like crazy from having Jonah eat him out.

Jake couldn’t form words, but he shook his head. Jonah watched for Jake’s reaction as he pushed his finger in more deeply and searched for his prostate. Jake’s entire body jerked like he’d been hit with an electric shock and he cried out.

“Didn’t find this when you were down here?” Jonah said.

Jake tried to answer, but Jonah’s finger rubbing over the spongy nub forestalled him. Jonah worked the spot until Jake cried out and shot all over the side of the desk, until Jake made a sound of discomfort as his cock tried to squeeze out the last drop of come. He carefully withdrew his finger, then quickly stood up and tore open his jeans. He was so primed that it only took a few strokes for him to come all over Jake’s ass.

~*~

Now that Jake knew how it felt to have his ass played with, he was even more of a horn dog. Jonah couldn’t deny that he walked around in a near constant state of arousal, as well, but he’d never admit it to Jake. The boy was enough of a distraction as it was, licking and biting his lips until Jonah couldn’t stop imagining them red and swollen from being wrapped around his cock, shaking his ass at Jonah until he was nearly blind with the desire to have more than his tongue or fingers inside that tight channel.

Jake still came by in the mornings to suck off Jonah before school, and he begged Jonah with his talented mouth and big brown eyes to touch his ass again, but Jonah continued to make the boy go off to school with come on his breath and his cock hard in his jeans. Evenings were a different story altogether.

Jonah let Jake come then, did his best to pull a second orgasm out of him (and, on one memorable occasion, a third). One night he stripped Jake’s jeans down and off one leg, leaving his sneaker and sock on that foot just in case they were interrupted and had to move quickly, and spread him out on the hood of his Thunderbird; knees bent and heels planted to keep from sliding off. He licked Jake’s balls and took them into his mouth while he eased one slick finger inside him. He licked up the length of him and lapped at the head like it was an ice cream cone.

Jonah teased the slit and Jake’s sweet spot at the ridge while his finger found the nub inside him and rubbed it. Jake cursed as he hung suspended on the edge of release, begging Jonah for more. Jake grunted in surprise when his orgasm finally hit. Only then did Jonah take the head of Jake’s cock into his mouth so he could capture the boy’s come and swallow it all. He didn’t suck, just let Jake’s cock pulse on his tongue until Jake’s entire body seemed to deflate.

Jonah withdrew his finger from Jake, then surprised him by pushing back in with two. Jake raised his head and looked at Jonah with wide eyes, though the boy should’ve been used to it by now.

“Jonah, I can’t,” he slurred, but they both knew that he could.

Jonah’s fingers found the spot inside him while his thumb rubbed his perineum, working Jake’s prostate from both sides. Jake swore as his hips moved reflexively at the stimulation. Jonah just held Jake’s cock in his mouth and let his fingers do most of the work until he felt Jake start to stiffen. Jonah suckled gently at the head, as if he was sucking a lollipop.

As Jake’s cock filled, Jonah worked his mouth farther down the length of him until the head slipped into his throat. Jake groaned when Jonah swallowed around him, and he pushed into Jonah’s mouth. Even though his own cock ached for release, Jonah took his time easing Jake towards the inevitable. Jonah loved wringing this second orgasm out of Jake, when he was too pliant from the first one to do anything but lie there and take whatever Jonah wanted to do to him, his body responding to Jonah’s ministrations without conscious thought.

As slow as the build towards it was, Jake’s climax, when it finally hit, was like being hit with a tidal wave of pleasure, Jake helpless to do anything but lie there and let it wash over him. Jonah released Jake’s cock and withdrew his fingers from his body. He wiped the lube from his fingers onto his cock and stripped himself until he painted Jake’s cock with his come.

On another occasion, Jonah told Jake to finger himself, and he stroked himself while he watched – Jake bent over the desk, two fingers stretching his hole, legs shaking with the effort of holding himself up as he stroked and fingered himself to orgasm. Jonah gave Jake a few minutes to recover while he continued to stroke his cock, then put Jake on his knees and came all over his face while Jake tried to capture the come on his tongue.

~*~

Having sex with Jake two times a day, nearly every day, and thinking about having sex with Jake between times, it was a wonder that Jonah got any work done in the shop at all, and that he hadn’t screwed up a job completely due to lack of concentration (and lack of sleep because he had to stay late to finish the work he didn’t get done because of spending too much time either having sex with Jake or thinking about having sex with Jake).

Jonah was one hundred times more distracted than normal the morning Jake pulled the [glittery purple] (vibrating) dildo out of his backpack while still licking Jonah’s come off his lips, and set it in the middle of the grease-stained blotter on his desk. The blotter on which Jonah was currently trying to work up a delivery schedule, when all he could think about was the determined look on Jake’s face when he leaned over and kissed the gobsmacked expression off Jonah’s own face, and the purple vibrating dildo currently residing in the (locked) bottom drawer of his desk.

When Jake got to the garage that afternoon, Jonah put him to work on a truck that needed an oil change, and then had him check the air pressure in the tires on all four trucks. It was busy work, and they both knew it. Jake did the tasks Jonah set him without complaint, but he wore a knowing smirk on his face the entire time.

It pissed Jonah off, and he would’ve made Jake wait even longer if he’d been able to hold out, but the longer he waited with Jake right there, the more aroused Jonah became, until he couldn’t think of anything else but having Jake bent over his desk, his ass stretched around the purple dildo, his body writhing as Jonah aimed the vibrations right at his prostate.

Jonah checked the clock. All the delivery trucks were back save one, and it would be another hour until that driver returned. Everyone else had gone home, so it was just him and Jake. Jonah went to the bay door and pulled it down. “Get that one,” he told Jake as he moved to the next one.

Jake’s hand shook a little bit, and Jonah could see now that he wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended to be. Once the doors were shut and most of the lights turned out, Jonah headed for the office. Jake followed him without having to be told.

“Close the door,” Jonah said, going directly to the desk. “And lock it.”

Jonah heard the door click shut, and then the snick of the lock. He sat in the chair behind the desk and unlocked the drawer. Jake had turned and was watching his every move. With their eyes locked, Jonah opened the drawer to retrieve the dildo and then kicked the drawer closed.

Jonah continued to hold Jake’s eyes as he set the dildo back onto the center of the blotter where Jake had left it. Both of their gazes moved to it as if it was a bomb. Jonah thought it might be, and that it could very well blow up in their faces.

“I hope you brought lube, too,” Jonah said as calmly as he could.

Jake’s cheeks flushed pink, but he dug a bottle of lube out of the bottom of his pack. Jonah raised his eyebrows at the size of the bottle, but only said, “Take off your clothes.”

Jake looked surprised because they usually made sure to keep most of their clothes on in case someone came in and they had to move quickly, but he just set the bottle on the desk next to the lurid dildo and kicked off his sneakers.

Jonah leaned back in his chair (mostly to give his cock more room) and thought that he shouldn’t be that turned on from watching Jake slip out of his hoodie and grab the hem of his t-shirt to lift it up and pull it over his head. Jonah didn’t even realize that he’d moved his hand to touch himself when Jake’s fingers went to his waistband until Jake’s eyes followed the motion.

Jonah made a show, then, of squeezing himself, of stroking the lengthening hardness in his jeans. “Keep going,” he said, his voice huskier than he liked.

Jake’s fingers fumbled at his belt, and he stumbled trying to get out of his jeans. When he finally stood naked before him, Jonah took his time running his eyes over Jake’s lean body. He’d seen parts of Jake uncovered before, but never all of him at once like this, and it was a breathtaking sight.

“Jonah?”

Jonah wanted to take the time to run his hands all over that bare skin, and follow them up with his tongue, but time was short and the dildo beckoned from the center of the desk, a lure that couldn’t be ignored.

“Get over here,” Jonah said after he cleared his throat.

“You’ve still got all your clothes on,” Jake pointed out.

“And it’s gonna stay that way,” Jonah said. Jake wanted to play with the dildo, and Jonah didn’t think he could resist the temptation the boy’s ass presented if he was naked, as well. But once Jake was used to taking the dildo, his ass would be fair game. “For now,” Jonah added, and Jake looked relieved.

He really shouldn’t have. How many times did Jonah have to tell Jake that he wasn’t a good man before the kid believed him?

When Jake was within reach, Jonah took his wrist in his hand. With his fingers around the wrist like a cuff, Jonah imagined holding the boy down while he fucked him stupid. He dragged his mind away from the fantasy and back to the moment at hand.

“Are you sure about this?” He glanced at the dildo to make his point.

Jake’s chest flushed pink, but he nodded his head, a determined expression on his face. “Yes.”

“Then bend over the desk and brace yourself on your elbows.”

Jake turned to quickly do as Jonah had told him.

“Spread your legs nice and wide.”

With a hitch of his breath, Jake did as he was instructed. Jonah rolled the desk chair forward so that his legs were between Jake’s. He tapped Jake’s left leg. “Take your weight off this leg.” When Jake was balanced on his right foot, Jonah said, “Bend your knee.”

“What are you . . . ?”

“You’re trusting me to fuck you with a glittery purple dildo, trust me to put you where I want you.”

Jake bent his leg without replying, but Jonah thought that was more from embarrassment than a show of trust. He set Jake’s knee on the seat of the chair, outside his thigh, then tapped the right leg.

When Jake was in position, both knees on the chair, his legs straddling Jonah’s thighs, elbows on the desk, his ass was right in front of Jonah’s face. He spread Jake open with his thumbs and blew on the boy’s hole, watched it flutter as Jonah’s warm breath feathered over it.

“What are you doing?” Jake said, looking back over his shoulder.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Jake’s flushed pink. Jonah loved that he could tell when Jake was blushing now, no matter what part of his body pinked up. Maybe he’d make the boy strip naked whenever they were locked in the office, even on the mornings Jake was giving him a blow job – that bowed head leading to a long expanse of bare skin.

“I meant, why?” Jake said.

“You didn’t think I was gonna just shove that thing up inside you, did you?”

From the look on Jake’s face, he had.

“Oh, no,” Jonah said, shaking his head. He brushed the pad of his thumb over Jake’s hole. “Gonna open you up, first, get you nice and loose so you can take that dildo. First my tongue . . .” Jonah pressed the flat of his tongue against Jake’s hole and wiggled it.

“Then my fingers . . .” Jonah pressed the tip of his index finger against Jake until the ring of muscle began to give. Jake groaned when Jonah pulled his finger away.

“Then I’ll fuck you with the dildo just like you want,” Jonah said. “Gonna give it to you so good,” he promised, “you won’t be able to walk when I’m through with you, and you’ll remember this every time you sit down tomorrow.”

Jake’s moan went high when Jonah leaned forward and put his mouth on him. Jonah couldn’t get enough of the taste of Jake, or the high-pitched keens erupting from his throat. While he feasted on Jake’s ass, Jonah reached between his legs to fondle his balls. Jake rocked his hips back and tried to get more.

When his tongue grew tired, Jonah pressed a finger inside Jake and searched for his prostate. He watched Jake writhe on his finger as long as he could before leaning in and licking around his finger, shoving his tongue inside Jake’s hole next to his finger.

Jake went wild at the additional stimulation, and Jonah moved his other hand to the boy’s cock. To Jake’s loud protests, Jonah took his hands off the boy after a few minutes so he could get the lube. He squirted a generous amount at the top of Jake’s cleft and let it run down to his hole. Jonah rubbed the slick all around Jake’s hole and coated his fingers in it. He pressed inside Jake with one finger, getting his insides nice and slippery, then withdrew his finger and repeated the process before pressing back in with two.

Jake grunted at the initial stretch, and then he began rocking back, fucking himself on Jonah’s fingers.

“Jonah!” Jake complained.

“What?” Jonah said, being deliberately obtuse.

“Touch me,” Jake groaned.

“I am touching you.”

“You know what I mean! Inside!” Jake said. “That spot inside . . .”

“It’s your prostate, Jake,” Jonah said. “You can say the word.”

“Fuck you, Jonah, touch my god damned prostate!” Jake said.

“All you had to do was ask,” Jonah said as he pressed his fingers against the spot and set up a relentless rhythm on the spongy nub.

Jake didn’t exactly go non-verbal, but everything he said was some form of _oh god, fuck, god_. He did lose the capacity to form words when Jonah pressed his thumb into the boy’s perineum and took his cock back into his other hand.

Jake’s back arched, and the muscles in his legs quivered. Moments later, his entire body went taut, his cock impossibly harder in Jonah’s hand before it pulsed and shot come over Jonah’s fingers and onto the floor.

Jonah continued to work both bundles of nerves until Jake’s cock shot its last spurt of come and his body shuddered with the effort. He pulled his fingers out and Jake groaned. He was slumped on his arms, which were shaking and barely holding him up, and sweat of exertion shined his back.

“You didn’t . . .”

“Don’t worry,” Jonah said as he reached for the lube, the snick of the cap opening overly loud in the silence. “We’re not done yet.”

Jake groaned again.

“Maybe I can get three out of you again tonight,” Jonah said conversationally, despite the lust he knew must be clear on his face.

Jake’s groan was cut off with another, louder groan when Jonah eased three fingers into him. The boy was still tight, even after weeks of letting Jonah play with his ass, and it took several minutes of twisting his fingers and exerting a gentle pressure to get Jake relaxed enough so he could push his fingers in all the way.

Jonah pulled his fingers out and watched Jake’s hole snap closed like it could keep him out, then screwed them back into the boy. He stayed away from Jake’s prostate, because stimulating him wasn’t the point of this endeavor. Getting him stretched to take the dildo was. Jonah continued to finger fuck Jake until he thought his hole was loose enough to accept more.

“Hand me the dildo,” Jonah said, making Jake take an active role in his deflowering.

Jake fumbled blindly for the dildo and handed it back. Jonah spilled more lube on Jake’s ass and swirled the tip of the dildo in it, then pressed it against Jake’s hole just enough to tease the boy when the ring of muscle started to give way to the intrusion. Jonah coated the head with more lube and pressed a little bit harder, until Jake’s hole flared open a tiny bit, then withdrew it.

Another swirl through the lube, and Jonah pressed the tip against Jake again, this time letting the boy’s hole open around the flared head before withdrawing it. Jonah smirked as Jake swore like a truck driver at the teasing, and did it again. This time Jonah let Jake’s hole open around the head and suck it in. He tugged gently, forcing a teasing amount of pressure against the inside of the ring, and then pulled hard enough to ease the head of the dildo back out.

Jonah’s cock twitched as the ring of muscle opened for the flared head, then closed, the muscle looser, more slack than it had been when they’d begun. Jonah turned the vibration setting on low and pressed the tip against Jake, who jumped as if he’d been goosed. He teased Jake with the vibrating head, easing it into him by increments as he’d done before. Jake squirmed and tried to pull away from the touch as much as he tried to push into it, but Jonah’s hand on his hip held him in place.

Jonah finally turned off the vibration. He added more lube, and then pressed it inside Jake all the way, but slowly enough for Jake to complain that he was gonna die of old age before Jonah finished. Jonah didn’t let Jake goad him into moving faster. He was enjoying himself too much, and beside, he didn’t actually want to hurt the boy. He fucked the entire length of the dildo in and out of Jake, and then tipped it to aim the head at his prostate.

Jake jerked when Jonah found the spot, and then again when he turned the vibration back on. “Jonah, Jonah, oh god . . .”

“Want me to stop?” Jonah asked, the only indication he’d heard Jake.

Jake shook his head and managed a strangled, “No.”

Jonah kept the vibrating head pressed against Jake’s prostate and reached for the boy’s cock. Jake cried out and arched his back. Even though he was now free to move, all he could do was stay there, suspended between the torturous stimulation from both sides and the inevitable agony of release. Jonah leaned forward and licked Jake’s ass cheek, grazed it with his teeth. He was tempted to bite the boy, but he couldn’t leave a mark where anyone, his brother, one of the other boys in the locker room, might notice and question it.

Jake made a broken sound, and Jonah didn’t let up. He kept his thumb against the sweet spot at the ridge of Jake’s cock and pushed the level of vibration up a notch. Jake’s back bowed and his muscles tightened as his body raced towards climax.

Once he’d emptied himself, Jonah turned off the vibrator and eased the dildo out of Jake. He ran his hands up Jake’s legs and back as far as he could reach, soothing him, easing him down. When his muscles stopped shaking and his breathing evened out, Jonah helped Jake put his feet back on the floor.

As soon as Jake was steady, Jonah rolled the chair back just far enough for him to stand up. He opened his jeans and pulled out his hard, aching cock. With his feet spread on either side of Jake’s, Jonah aimed the head between Jake’s thighs and pressed.

Jonah squeezed Jake’s hips and said, “Clench tight.”

Jake found some reserve of strength to do so, and Jonah groaned at the sweet tight heat surrounding him as he fucked between Jake’s thighs. As usual, he was so worked up from playing with Jake, from coaxing him through two orgasms, that it didn’t take long for him to spill his come all over Jake’s balls and the inside of his thighs.

~*~

Jonah knew how much Jake loved having his ass played with, but he hadn’t realized just how much of a wanton slut he’d be for the dildo. He couldn’t get enough of having the thick silicone filling him up. The day Jake begged Jonah to use it on him that morning before school, even though he knew Jonah wouldn’t let him come from it, Jonah decided it was time to get his own flesh and blood cock inside the boy.

That night Jonah bent Jake over the desk like usual, but instead of using his tongue on the boy, Jonah pressed two lubed fingers inside him. Jake moaned at the stretch, but he was still loose enough from having the dildo inside him that morning that the pain only lasted for a few seconds before he adjusted to the intrusion.

Jonah used the dildo on him, stretching his hole around the head, and then sliding the entire length into him. While Jake was moaning like a two dollar whore, his hole clenching around the vibrating shaft, Jonah slapped a condom onto the desk in front of his face and commanded, “Open it.”

Jake hesitated a moment, more in surprise than fear, Jonah thought, then tore open the foil packet and eagerly shoved it back towards Jonah.

“Don’t let that fall out,” Jonah said as he released the dildo.

Jake groaned as his ass clenched around it.

Jonah quickly rolled on the condom and lubed it up. As soon as he was ready, Jonah withdrew the still vibrating dildo out of Jake and pressed the head of his own cock to the loosened ring. Jonah pushed until his head popped through. Jake grunted – as used as he was to the dildo, Jonah was still a little bit thicker, if not quite as long.

Jonah drew back, stimulating his own sweet spot on the inside rim of Jake’s hole. He pulled back a little farther, watched Jake’s hole flare open, then close again when Jonah eased up on the pressure. Jonah could only tease Jake’s hole a few times before it was too much for him and he had to fuck the boy. He pushed in slowly, inexorably. It was torture to not just let himself go and pound into Jake’s ass, but Jonah forced himself to hold back.

Once he bottomed out in Jake’s ass, Jonah pulled back, then pushed in again. He did that a few times and felt Jake’s grip on his cock loosen. Just as he was losing control, Jake ground out, “Come on, Jonah, fuck me!”

There was a reason Jonah hadn’t let Jake come yet tonight – the boy was just as desperate for it now as Jonah was, and that’s exactly how Jonah wanted it. He pulled out and pushed back in harder, then harder still, Jake goading him on until Jonah pounded into him, skin slapping loudly as he slammed him against the desk.

It didn’t take long for Jonah to feel the tingle in his balls that meant he was close. “Touch yourself,” he ordered. There was no way he was going to let this slip of a kid hold out longer than he did.

Jake reached for himself with a grateful sob, jerking his cock as Jonah thrust into him. “Good boy,” Jonah breathed into the back of Jake’s neck as he bent over his back. “Such a good boy, Jake. You gonna come for me?”

Jake let out a mewl as his body went stiff beneath Jonah. Jonah gave a silent prayer of thanks when the boy’s ass clenched around him and he could let himself fall over the edge, as well. His own release hit him hard and he barely managed to stay on his feet long enough to fill the condom and then withdraw without hurting Jake.

Jonah was thankful that the chair was right where he’d left it, or he’d have ended up on his ass on the floor. And also that Jake was too out of it to have noticed Jonah’s inability to stay on his feet.

Jonah refused to use the dildo on Jake the next morning. Jake’s eyes went from sad to dark with arousal when Jonah squeezed his ass through his jeans and teased, “I want your hole aching for it when you get here tonight.”

Jake sucked Jonah off with unusual fervor before he left for school that morning.

Jonah felt like the dirtiest of dirty old men, but that didn’t stop him from pushing Jake’s pants down and bending him over the hood of a car as soon as the boy walked into the shop, fingers dipping into the jar of lube and pushing inside the boy before he’d even spread his legs. Jonah rode Jake’s ass hard that night, and the three nights after.

The next morning, Jonah came unusually quickly after Jake announced, “I want to sit on your cock and ride you like a pony tonight.”

He recovered enough to say, “You been watching porn again, Jake?” but Jake merely looked up at Jonah through his lashes, a knowing expression on his face.

Jake was as good as his word. He set Jonah on the armless, straight-backed chair in front of his desk, then stripped out of his clothes. The little shit made a show of it, and had the audacity to waggle his finger at Jonah when he touched himself.

“Uh, uh,” Jake said. “I want all of that for me.”

Jonah groaned. “You’re not helping.”

Jake grinned. “I’m not trying to.” He turned away from Jonah and faced the desk, then raised his right leg and placed his foot on the desk, exposing his hole to Jonah.

Jake looked over his shoulder. “Got a good view?”

“Fuck you,” Jonah said, clenching his hands into fists to keep from reaching for himself, or for Jake.

“I’m counting on it,” Jake said, then reached between his spread legs and pressed two lubed fingers into his hole.

Jonah’s groan was louder than Jake’s. he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Jake stretching himself to take Jonah’s cock, so he could probably be forgiven that it took him a few minutes to register that Jake’s hole had already been shiny with lube before he’d presented himself to Jonah.

“Why was there lube on your ass?” Jonah growled, as if he had any right to.

Jake’s shoulders went pink, but his fingers didn’t slow and the expression of arousal on his face didn’t dim. “Because I’ve been opening myself up for you all day.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jonah groaned as his fertile imagination conjured up the picture of Jake sneaking off to the boy’s room between classes and during lunch to finger himself so he could ride Jonah later that day. Jonah ignored Jake’s admonition to not touch himself – he had to, or come right there in his jeans.

Once he had himself under control, Jonah opened his pants. “Where’s the condom?”

Jake managed to toss one over his shoulder while he continued to finger himself open. Jonah ripped the foil and rolled the condom down over his cock. He was still smoothing it at the base when he stood up and approached Jake. Jonah pulled Jake’s fingers out of his hole and lined up his cock. He pushed, entering the boy in one smooth, continuous motion. They both groaned when Jonah bottomed out in Jake’s ass.

“Jonah,” Jake whined, “I wanted to . . . “

“Fine,” Jonah said. He lowered Jake’s leg to the floor, then backed up, keeping Jake close enough that he remained connected to the boy by the head of his cock.

Jonah sat down as slowly as he could, but Jake still slammed down hard, taking the full length of him deep into his guts. They both groaned again.

When Jonah collected himself, he gruffly said, “You wanted to ride me, then ride.”

Jake spread his legs to straddle Jonah and braced his hands on Jonah’s knees, then lifted up. Jonah bit his lip when Jake came back down so he wouldn’t make a sound, but Jake was as uninhibited as Jonah had ever seen him with the noises he made as he fucked himself on Jonah’s cock.

Jonah reached under Jake’s arms and found his nipples. He’d never played with Jake’s chest before, since they’d only recently started getting completely naked and doing more than sucking each other off, but he wanted to see if he could make the boy squeal even louder. Turned out he could, because Jake’s nipples were nearly as sensitive as the nerve bundles on his cock and inside his ass.

Jake squirmed in Jonah’s lap, and leaned back to give Jonah easier access to this newly revealed sweet spot. Instead of lifting himself up, Jake twisted his hips, screwing himself on Jonah’s cock. Jonah grabbed his hand, though, when Jake reached for himself.

“Uh, uh,” Jonah said, mimicking Jake from earlier. He pulled Jake’s arm back as he pressed his other hand between the boy’s shoulder blades to push his upper body forward. “This ride isn’t over yet.”

Jake groaned, but he did as instructed when Jonah told him to lift up until the head of his cock tugged at the rim of Jake’s asshole, and hold it. Jonah waited until the muscles in Jake’s thighs were quivering and he cried out, “Jonah!” before allowing him to lower himself.

“Again,” Jonah said. This time he bent Jake’s arm at the elbow so he could use the hand encircling his wrist to keep pressure on his back. That freed up his other hand to sneak back around Jake’s chest to roll and pinch the nipple he could reach.

Jake sobbed with relief when Jonah finally let him sink all the way back down on his cock. “Again,” Jonah said, and this time he reached between Jake’s thighs to tease the rim of his hole from the outside, while his cock was teasing it from the inside.

Jake threw his head back. “Fuck, Jonah, please!”

“You’re not in control here, Jake,” Jonah said as he pushed the tip of his finger into Jake’s hole alongside his cock. “It’s time you remembered that.”

This time when Jake sank down, Jonah thrust up. Jake cried out as he was impaled on Jonah’s cock. Jonah took Jake’s other arm and pulled it back, as well, holding both wrists in one hand at the base of his spine. Jonah’s cock twitched at the tight of his fingers encircling Jake’s wrists.

“Ride me hard,” Jonah growled, and Jake, being the good boy he was, did.

Jonah let Jake do all of the work because he was already close. If he fucked up into Jake, he’d come even more quickly, and this was a ride he didn’t want to cut short. Unfortunately his body had other ideas. Jonah came long before he was ready, his cock pulsing inside Jake’s ass. Jake kept trying to fuck himself on Jonah’s softening cock, but he couldn’t get the friction he needed.

When he could get his legs to function, Jonah stood up, taking Jake with him. His softening cock slipped out of Jake, and Jonah turned him, pressed him back until his ass hit the desk. Jonah lifted Jake onto the desk and pushed him to lie back as he leaned down and took Jake’s cock, the head purple with the need to come, into his mouth.

~*~

“You should come to the game this afternoon,” Jake said as he pulled the t-shirt over his head, hiding his face.

Jonah frowned as he tucked himself back into his jeans. “I’ve got to work.”

Jake turned away to grab his hoodie. “We’ve only got a couple more home games.”

“You don’t think people would wonder why I’m there?” Jonah said.

“People know I hang out here,” Jake said. “Dad even says his truck’s never run better.” Jake gave Jonah a quick look, and said, “Just think about it,” as he headed for the door.

Jonah shook his head. He didn’t know what the hell Jake was thinking. The phone rang before he figured it out – Jonah answered the call and promptly forgot about Jake’s game.

Jonah had his head buried in one of the Chilton manuals, trying to determine what was going on with one of his trucks when Jake showed up that afternoon. He glanced up from the manual and grunted a greeting. His body automatically responded to Jake’s presence, but he had to figure out the truck issue or it would screw up his delivery schedule.

“We won,” Jake said, his voice flat.

“That’s good,” Jonah replied distractedly.

“I can’t stay,” Jake announced. “I have an exam I need to study for.”

Jonah looked at Jake over the frame of the magnification glasses he wore to read the fine print. “Okay.”

“I meant to tell you before, but I forgot.”

“Okay,” Jonah said again. His body was clamoring with disappointment, but he kept this face blank.

Jake looked at Jonah a moment longer, as if he was waiting for something, and then shook his head with a huff of disgust – at Jonah or himself, Jonah didn’t know – and turned to leave. Jonah watched after him until he heard Jake’s car start up, and then he went back to the manual.

The next morning Jonah wrote out checks to pay bills and balanced his checkbook before he realized that it had gotten late. He checked the clock – Jake would already be at school. He hadn’t called, or stopped by to say he couldn’t stay, which was Jake’s usual M.O.

Jonah dropped the pen on the desk and leaned back in the chair. Between Jake asking him to the game, his odd behavior last night, and not showing up at all this morning, the kid was acting kind of squirrely. Jonah knew that he’d been playing a dangerous game – having sex with Jake, heck letting the kid hang around at all – but he’d been thinking more along the lines of Johnston Green cutting off his balls, not the boy mistaking sex for love or some other shit, and getting too attached.

If that’s even what this was. Jonah would find out that afternoon. Presuming Jake showed up.

Jonah didn’t realize how anxious he’d been until all the tension bled out of him at the familiar sound of Jake’s engine when he pulled into the lot. Jonah ducked back under the hood, but he only stared blankly at the hose he was supposed to be replacing while he waited for the squeak of the car’s driver side door.

Straightening, Jonah grabbed a clean rag and started wiping down his tools and putting them away in the toolbox. His work space was cleaner than it had been since he’d moved into the place by the time Jake’s sneakers scuffed on the concrete floor.

Jonah finally allowed himself to look over at the open bay door. He considered making a joke, but he couldn’t think of anything to say that would lighten the tension in the air, and given the expression of hurt and disappointment on his face, Jake wouldn’t be receptive to it in any case.

“Hey,” Jonah said. He balled up the rag in his hand. “How’d your exam go?”

“Fine,” Jake said. “Practice went great, too.”

“Good,” Jonah said.

Jake snorted. “We’ve got a home game tomorrow, and our last one next week. You gonna come to either of them?”

“No,” Jonah said.

“Why not?”

“I already told you why not, Jake.” Jonah tossed the rag on the bench. “I have a business to run, and as far as anyone else is concerned, I’m your boss, not your friend.”

“Fuck you, Jonah,” Jake said wearily, but it pissed Jonah off – he hadn’t signed on for this, these . . . feelings.

“No, fuck you, Jake,” Jonah said, exploding into motion. He grabbed Jake by the arms and shoved him into the side of the truck. “Isn’t that what you’re doing here, why you started hanging around in the first place?”

Jonah pressed his body against Jake so their hips were flush. “Because you wanted me to take your cherry?”

“No!” Jake spat, trying in vain to push Jonah away from him.

Jonah smiled – it wasn’t a nice smile. “Liar,” he said softly. He grabbed Jake’s wrists and raised them above his head, pinned them to the roof of the truck. He kicked Jake’s feet apart so he could get even closer to him, and rubbed their groins together. Jake made a strangled sound in his throat and reflexively moved his hips to meet Jonah’s thrusts.

“You’re an asshole,” Jake ground out.

“That’s what I keep telling you,” Jonah said.

“Fuck,” Jake moaned as he dropped his head back against the truck and strained his hips against Jonah’s.

“That’s exactly what this is,” Jonah said. He took both of Jake’s wrists in one hand and hooked his free hand behind Jake’s knee to lift his leg. Jake keened when their hips got closer yet.

“We fuck,” Jonah said as he ground his cock into Jake’s. “You like to suck cock, and I like the way you look on your knees, your lips stretched around my cock.”

Jake’s eyes flashed with anger, but the rhythm of their hips moving together prevented him from speaking.

“You like to get fucked, and I like the way my cock looks sliding in and out of your hole, how tight you feel around me.”

Jake groaned. He jerked his leg out of Jonah’s hold and wound it around Jonah’s hip, used the new position so he could get better leverage to rub himself against Jonah.

“I’m not your boyfriend, Jake, and trust me, you don’t want me to be, but I am the man who’ll give you the fucking you need,” Jonah said, and emphasized the point with a hard thrust.

“I hate you,” Jake said.

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day, kid,” Jonah said as he slipped his now free hand beneath Jake’s t-shirt and found his nipple. Jake groaned at the additional stimulation, and Jonah bent his head to take the sounds the boy made into his mouth.

Jonah released Jake’s wrists when he strained against the hold, and Jake’s hands went into Jonah’s hair, around his shoulder. Jake raised his other leg and Jonah slid his hand around Jake’s ass to give him a lift. Jonah felt like a teenager as he rode Jake hard into the unyielding side of the truck while Jake humped against him. The noises that Jake made – breathy, hurting sounds – went directly to Jonah’s cock and caused him to ride Jake even harder.

They broke the kiss so they could breathe, and Jonah wished he could shut Jake up so he didn’t have to hear the boy’s desperate, “Please, Jonah, please,” which reminded Jonah of everything Jake wanted from him that he couldn’t give him.

When Jake stumbled out of the garage with a wet spot on his jeans from where his come had soaked through before he’d gotten cleaned up, Jonah knew it was over between them – it was just a matter of when. Heck, they’d been ending from the moment they began. Jake would be graduating high school in a few weeks, and then he’d be gone. Jericho was too small a town, too tight a constraint on him, which was probably why he’d started this thing with Jonah in the first place.

They ended with more of a whimper than a bang. Jake still dropped by the garage, but not as often. He stopped coming by in the mornings before school altogether, and a couple days would go by between afternoon visits after practice. When Jake did show up, he was desperate for it. He’d get on his knees and suck Jonah to hardness, then bend over, his hole already lubed and stretched so all Jonah had to do was slide into him.

Jake never stayed after, never picked up another wrench; he just came in to get fucked and left. It was as if he was trying to quit Jonah cold turkey and hated himself for not being able to. Jonah knew the feeling.

Jake stopped by late one night after graduation (Jonah hadn’t attended the ceremony – he didn’t think either Jake or Emily would want him there). Jonah was sprawled out on the ratty old couch he’d installed in his office for nights when he drank too much to drive home, and was already on his way to getting drunk. Jake took the bottle out of Jonah’s unresisting fingers and set it on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Jonah said, even though he moved his hand so Jake could climb onto the couch and straddle his lap.

Jake didn’t answer, he just slid his hands along both sides of Jonah’s neck and cupped his jaw. Jake tilted Jonah’s head so he could kiss him. Jonah parted his lips and let Jake take control of the kiss. He tried to keep his hands on the couch cushions, but Jake deepened the kiss and moaned softly, and Jonah had to grab Jake’s thighs, slide his hands around his ass and drag him closer.

Jake’s hand were warm and sure. He undressed Jonah and himself slowly, let his fingers touch Jonah, which was something they’d never done before. Jake opened himself up nice and slow, made Jonah watch, and then he sank onto Jonah’s cock and rode him, still slow, but with a tinge of desperation. Jonah didn’t want to be sappy and say that they made love, but he thought it was something they could’ve had if they were anyone but who they were.

The sky was turning light when Jonah woke, alone on the couch, his head aching and his mouth tasting like ass. He knew that Jake was gone – not just from the garage, but from Jericho. Jonah knew now what last night had been – it had been goodbye.

It took awhile, but Jonah eventually stopped waiting for Jake to show up after baseball practice, stopped expecting to hear his voice at the grocery store, stopped thinking about him everyday, stopped wondering if it would’ve been so bad if he’d gone to one baseball game, stopped imagining that it was Jake beneath him when he fucked someone else . . . Time passed, and Jonah was doing just fine, thank you very much.

Fourteen years later Jonah’s world went to hell; a group of assholes set off a bunch of nuclear bombs and Jake Green returned to Jericho.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Canon that I altered: That Jake attended military school (presuming that it wasn't a lie, like his 'army, minor league baseball, navy and pool boy' claims). Also, in this fic I moved things up to high school and Jake leaves town soon after high school graduation.
> 
> Also, the camshaft bit is a true story I stole from Pip (my S.O., who is an auto mechanic).


End file.
